I, Love You
by MikiRave096
Summary: A robot in love. ROBOT-SLASH. Sonny/Spooner you have been warned!


Hello! I was watching I, Robot and I was inspired to write this. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own I, Robot.

* * *

**I, Love You**

Del had woken up sweaty and panting from his dream. It was the same dream he had dreamt this past week or better yet, since they had destroyed V.I.K.I.. Like every other night, he had woken up hard from the images that ran through his head while he slept. Sonny and him would be watching a movie together then things would get hot and heavy. They would end up in bed having sex.

That wasn't normal. It was impossible! There was no way a robot could have sex with a human. That didn't stop him from wishing it would come true and dreaming about it. He hated admitting it, but he had fallen for that ball of metal. He couldn't figure out what it was about this NS-5, above everyone and everything else, that captivated him so much. Maybe it was his bright blue eyes or the way he had winked at him. It could have been that smirk he would wear when they were alone and he was being sarcastic towards Sonny. He couldn't help it. Being near Sonny caused his heart to pound loudly so he would try masking his emotions and act cold and indifferent towards him. His sarcasm would confuse Sonny and that would bring up a smirk on his face. Sonny had caught on to his sarcasm and had learned how to smirk himself. Maybe it was just the way Sonny understood him. Every time he was down, he always found a way to cheer Spooner up. When he was stressed, he made him relax like no one else could and he would make him laugh by cracking jokes and using comebacks when ever he teased Sonny. He was truly amazing.

He sighed and rubbed the tension away from his forehead. The throbbing in his boxers brought him back to his hard on. He rubbed it slowly, teasing it. Del bit his lip to keep his moans from escaping. Slipping his hand beneath the cloth, he took hold of his thick rod and started pumping at a quickening speed. "Ngh..." He switched hands, using his artificial hand to fondle his member. "Haa...Sonny..." Slipping off his underwear, he brought up his right hand to suck on three fingers while kneeling on his bed. When his fingers were slickly coated in saliva, he pulled them out of his mouth and brought them to his back entrance. He pushed his head into the mattress to keep his balance as he pressed his digits inside. He thrust into his prostate in time with the rapid pumps he gave his dick. "Ahh!" shaky moans were released into the bed beneath him as his pleasure increased. He could feel his orgasm building. He was so close... His eyes went wide with the ringing of his doorbell. "Fuck!" he cursed as he got up and tucked away his still hard organ back into his boxers.

Not bothering to check who it was, he unlocked the door and tugged it open. "What!"

Blue eyes stared at him. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you? I'll come back another time." Sonny turned to walk away.

A pang of guilt hit his chest. He hadn't meant to yell at Sonny. That's what he got for not checking who was at his door and now he was leaving. He couldn't let him go at least not before making sure Sonny knew he wasn't mad at him. He was just mad that he couldn't finish masturbating to him but he wouldn't dare tell him that. He held his wrist to keep him in place. "Wait! You're not interrupting I just...had a hard problem." Literally.

"Oh. Can I assist you in any way with that problem?"

Yes! "Nah don't worry about it. Come in." He stepped back, letting Sonny inside and shutting the door behind them. He inhaled deeply to try to calm his pounding heart and push away the urge to _touch _Sonny and _be_ touched. "What brings you here so late?"

"Dr. Calvin had a visitor and I felt I was invading, something you call a 'third-wheel' so I excused myself and came here."

"A visitor? At this hour? Man, she's about to get laid!" he laughed.

"Get laid? What does that mean?" Sonny stared in confusion.

That clueless look set his heart racing again. "Uh... It's an expression. It means she's about to get some action. You know, intercourse." A warm blush crept over his face as he remembered what he had done before Sonny had appeared. Butterflies paraded proudly in his stomach as his member twitched with the remembrance of his dream and how real it had felt. It would be even better if it could actually be _real _but he would have to settle.

"Oh. You mean _sex?_" he stated plainly.

His breath caught in his throat at how easy those words were said and he started coughing.

"Are you alright, Detective Spooner?"

He managed to clear his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine and um...yeah sex." he murmured. He could feel his heartbeat pulsating in his ears. "Call me Del."

"Del. Your heart-rate increased drastically. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Of course he would be able to tell. That's what he was built for wasn't it? To make a human's life easier and nothing more. "How about we watch a movie?" He asked as a subject changer.

"Can we watch Titanic?"

Del smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

There they were, sitting on his bed and watching one of the sappiest love stories in history. His cock had gone soft minutes into the movie. Leave it to a romantic movie with a tragic ending to turn you off. Every time Jack and Rose would touch in a lovey-dovey way, his insides would tickle in a funny way that would make his nether region tingle in the slightest way and make his heart flutter. Every time that happened, Sonny would look at him and smile. He tried keeping his heart beating at a normal pace but it just didn't work when he had his special NS-5 at his side. The movie didn't help and now the part where Jack and Rose proved their love to each other was just around the corner and he could feel his cheeks burn. It was becoming harder to keep his body from squirming.

"You know, Del, I believe my father was trying to teach me something by showing me this film. What is the point of it to humans?" he asked, still carefully watching the movie.

"Well those two characters fall in love and they're trying to be together against all odds, the biggest obstacle being Rose's family and status. I guess the point would be fighting for true love." Yet again his heart raced just by talking about silly, mushy love.

"What is love?"

Now he was stuck. Describing love to someone who doesn't know what it is when you didn't know how to explain it was difficult. What _is _love? What did he feel when he thought about Sonny? "Well...it's...a feeling. It's intense and passionate. When you love someone, you're happy and you get tingly feelings when you're near them and you can't stop thinking about them. When you're not together, you're sad and you wonder what they're doing and you wish you could be with them every single moment. You don't want to lose them and you feel the need to hold them, kiss them and touch them. You want to share everything with them- the joy and the painful moments too. They're the person you want to spend the rest of you life with and you couldn't imagine it being anyone else..."

"Is that what 'sex' is?"

"Well it could be. You could have sex because you love a person or you could do it just for pleasure."

"I was built for pleasure."

Del's breathing hitched. "What?"

"My father built me for a lot of things Detective Spooner." Sonny turned with a smirk. "Apart from destroying V.I.K.I., I was built to give humans pleasure. My father used me at times," glancing back to the movie, he recalled past moments with his creator. "right after he showing me _Titanic. _I was also built to feel pleasure."

He was dumbfounded. That old man was something else. Not in a million years would he expect Lanning to have such a dirty side at his age. Del tried to speak but his throat was dry and only a soft squeak came out. Sonny was built for _pleasure?_ Maybe he misheard...

"I never understood why but now I think he was trying to teach me how to love."

"H-he wanted to teach you how to love?"

"Yes. I think he succeeded. Everything you said, I feel that way."

Sonny could actually love? His heart sank and he felt something crawling up his throat that fought him to get out as he realized that Sonny felt... _love__. _He managed to control his stuttering voice. "Sonny, are you in love?"

_Jack honked the horn of the car. "Where to Miss?"_

_She laughed, leaning closer to his ear and whispered, "To the stars." _

_As she pulled him back, he fell into her arms and wrapped his around her calm figure. He moved his hand against hers in the air while looking into her wide eyes. "You nervous?"_

_"No." she murmured and lightly kissed his finger tips. Bringing their eyes together again she gave him a simple command highlighted by love and passion, "Put your hands on me Jack." _

He hated this part. It always reminded him how lonely he was but at a time like this, at a time where he had Sonny next to him and all they talked about was love, he was pestered by his growing erection.

"I believe so." his eyes were glued to the lovers on the screen as he watched them kiss and wondered what that felt like. His father had never kissed him like that. It would only be a kiss on the cheek.

He swore he could feel his heart breaking if it wasn't for the tiny hope that maybe Sonny had feelings for him that kept his heart intact. I mean how many people did he know? Then again there was such a thing as love at first sight. "With who?"

Sonny hesitated, running scenarios and logically thinking about the best way to answer. "Would you like to see what my father designed?"

Confusion muted his voice and his jaw clenched, tensing his neck and making it difficult for him to nod.

He didn't wait for an answer. Standing up and facing Del, he winked.

Del was stunned with those gestures as he watched an erect, jelly based, male-organ mimicking rod surfaced out from behind metallic cover that was located were a human's crotch would be. Unknowingly, he had crawled forward and was now running his fingertips lightly over its girth.

Sonny let out his pleasure the only way he knew how, through grunts and moans.

The surprise of those sweet noises snapped Spooner out of his daze, making him pull his hand away. "You felt that?"

Sonny nodded. "My father wanted me to feel so he created a nervous system for me by cloning his own."

That was too complex for him to take in at the moment now that everything he had dreamed of could come true but there was still the matter of Sonny loving someone who wasn't him. His chest ached, making him scowl.

He smirked. Del had never looked this pained before and he had an inkling about why he made such a face. Without warning, he pinned Spooner under him, holding both arms above his head with hand while the other stripped him from his boxers and exposed his twitching cock.

"Ah." he moaned, surprise edging his voice. "S-sonny... Wha-" He was silenced with the pressure of lips on his own. He could feel Sonny's tongue experimentally licking at his lips. He gladly parted them, allowing the robot's tongue to slither and explore his hot cavern. The smoothness that ran along the inside of his cheek left a tingling trail that made his entire body flash hot then cold. He moaned into their kiss.

A cool hand ran along Del's side, making its way lower to work the man's cock.

He shivered at Sonny's touch and pulled back, panting for air.

Sonny gathered Spooner's pre-cum and slicked his own manhood with it. Rubbing Spooner's inviting hole with his still wet fingers, he carefully inserted two and started stretching the opening. If his father had taught him anything, it was to always use lubrication and to stretch the hole before entering or it would hurt.

"Ahh!" A loud moan escaped through his lips despite his efforts to keep quiet.

He couldn't help the slanted smile that came on his face. "You've been masturbating haven't you, Detective Spooner?" He aligned his member at Del's entrance.

His cheeks were painted in a scarlet color at being discovered so easily. "I told you to call me Del." He gasped as he was filled by Sonny. This was what he had waited for, what he had dreamed of and touched himself to. It was perfect but something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop and he couldn't help listening to it even if his body screamed at him not to. "Wait, Sonny, you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." he smirked, pulling out and thrusting into Del without warning.

"Aah!" he bit his lip. "Fair enough. Y-es...ngh, I was m-masturbating," he tried his best to spit out the rest of his sentence, "to you...Haa." Turning away in embarrassment, he gripped at his bed sheets.

He stopped his movements to leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the detective's forehead. Spooner could be so slow at times but he liked that side of him too. "Del, I'm in love with you."

He felt light-headed. Those words dripped through his body like honey, just as sweet and soothing and left a sappy aftertaste that made chills run down his spine. Overwhelmed with happiness, he desperately kissed Sonny and hugged him closer. With his legs wrapped around Sonny, he pulled him in deeper and urged him to continue by squeezing around his thickness invitingly. Through sloppy, lust-filled, open-mouthed caresses he whispered, "I love you Sonny. Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've waited for this moment since I realized my heart would pound like crazy every time I thought about you." He gazed into Sonny's loving eyes. "You have no clue how bad I've wanted you."

"I think I have an idea." Continuing his weak, slow thrusts, he pressed their foreheads together and smiled down at a grinning face.

Through low moans, a loud mewl absconded Del. "Th-there!"

"Here?" Sonny rubbed teasingly over Del's special bundle of nerves. He angled his rod and started assaulting his prostate while his hand jerked at his warm cock.

"AAH! Yeah...So - fuck!" the assail on his gland increased the warmth that grew in the pit of his stomach.

Sonny could feel his own pleasure rising, coming so close to the edge.

"So close! Mm!" After a few more thrusts and pumps, his orgasm consumed him. "Sonny..." he gasped his lover's name as his warm seed coated them both.

Feeling Spooner's muscles contracting around him, he grunted as he came in the warm passage. "Del!"

He sighed in contentment through pants as he was filled with Sonny's release. Wait... "Sonny...uh, did you just come?"

He smiled. "Compliment of Dr. Calvin. She designed a special system similar to a human's for me. Don't worry, it's safe."

"S-she knows?" he stuttered.

"That I love you? Yes." he placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Of course. How could she _not_ know. He'd have to thank her later. Right now the only thing that mattered was that he had Sonny in his arms and they were happy. He laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know they were quite OOC but oh well...

**Review!**


End file.
